Human
Humans, or Homo Sapiens, are a race intelligent beings who are and had been the third largest species since the collapse of the Neo-Romani Empire. Some live on desert worlds while others form tribes on jungle worlds and grassland-worlds . Most of them currently live within cities, towns, villages, and farms. Humans are an important and young race who explore throughout the sector of Aurelia, creating fascinating discoveries and meeting other races such as the Corelli. They are also a stubborn, jealous, greedy, aggressive, clean, proud, and kind race who are born with a developed brain, problem solving, intelligence, and emotion. Origins Humanity's origins remain unknown, but it is proven that they have evolved, but some scientists claimed that they were artificial and they were a slave race to their creators, who were thought to be worshipped as gods. The most accepted evidence is a recorded piece of history, in which about a hundred Australopithecus were gathered from the planet Earth by Amestrian explorers about 4 million years ago. By 900,000 BC, that in which would become the human race soon expanded in population throughout western, northern, central, and southern parts of Europa, along with northern Africanus and the whole of Arabia. Over time, humanity became a majority race by 20,000 BC, leaving the Edanians to become a small minority made up of 4 billion people. Despite this theory, some scientists still hold the fact that they were created by an advanced race, possibly the Komari, who came to the sector of Aurelia to begin the creation of a slave race (humanity) in order to rebuild their civilization. Ultimately, however, the humans soon revolted against their masters and declared themselves independent and were then divided into warring tribes. The third theory about humanity was that humanity came from another galaxy in search for a new life, due to their original home to be destroyed, leaving only very few of humanity to survive. The result was that their technology became worthless and were then reduced into primitive tribes. However, most of Aurelia rejected the theory, as it was revealed that humanity originated within Aurelia. History Culture Humans are social beings. In comparisons with animalia, humans are regarded like the primates for their social qualities. But beyond any other creature on Earth, humans are adept at utilizing systems of communication for self-expression, the exchange of ideas, and organization, and as such have created complex social structures composed of many cooperating and competing groups. Human groups range from families to nations. Social interactions between humans have established an extremely wide variety of values, social norms, and rituals, which together form the basis of human society. Humanity has a collection of different cultures, in which they have been practiced and have been well-known since the dawn of mankind. Human beings, as it appears, are not only imperfect, but are also creative, intelligent, and highly advanced, although their technology is not as powerful as Mongooseral technology. Anatomy Politics Ideologies Racial Discrimination Religion Evolutionary Cousins Trivia Category:Humans Category:Species Category:Sentinel races